Jealous Friend
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: a small funny DUO movement just to refresh you all and me too


I will update Last part of Grahan soon… but now enjoy A small DUO movement on special request of someone so special to me..…

* * *

**Jealous Friend**

Its all happened in a hotel… A five star hotel… where DUO spend their whole day but not together…

A secret scientist conference was arranged in Hotel Shiva….. The conference was so much confidential and also there is a possibility of attach by some gangsters who wants same scientific formula which is going to be discussed in this conference… DUO are there to give security with some other departments staff…

In planning DUO got two separate places to monitor… Daya was with special task force officer Inspector Kawi and Abhijeet was with other Special Task force officer Sub Inspector Mayank…..

Daya and Kawi are placed in hotel kitchen…. In whole time Daya got good dose of irritation as he wants to be with Abhijeet and but he got company of Abhijeet….. the other reason is Kawi who is talking nonstop that too in his own style…..

Where Abhijeet was in CCTV room….. He spend nice time with Mayank…. First he was also irritated as Daya was not with him but soon he found Mayank is similar to Daya at some places… he spend max time other than his duty on marking similarities in Daya and Mayank…

After 6 hours long hectic duty… four of them meet and had chit chat…. After around 15 Minutes Kawi and Mayank started to move as they have to report their head quarter when they are leaving

Abhijeet: Mayank ek bat kahu

Mayank: jee kahiyena Sir kya bat hai

(Abhijeet looks teasingly to Daya….. Daya was busy in beading good-bye to Kawi so Abhijeet in little bit louder voice)

Abhijeet: Mayank tum bohot hi honhar or kabil officer ho… bilkul joshile type… per…. sath sath bohot hi pyaare bhi ho…

The last line said by Abhijeet played a good role….. Daya turn immediately towards Abhijeet and Give an angry look to him….. he not even do proper good bye with Mayank but left the place in anger…..

Abhijeet look at the back of his possessive buddy and just smile… ACP who is at other corner watching at his boys nodded his head in a way that says Inkka kuch nahi ho sakta ….

Till half an hour Abhijeet wait for Daya in hotel….. he talk with ACP sir in between….. ACP sir scolded Abhijeet a bit but he knows that Abhijeet is the only person who can teas Daya make him angry and then make him smile too….. so he left the place after giving good luck to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet also move from the place and reach to parking lot…..

He is murmuring: yaar pata nahi yeh Daya kaha chala gaya…agar aa jata toh yahi kana kha lete kam se kam iss bar ka bill ka karcha toh bach jata or ghar jake maggi bhi nahi khani padati… he reach to qualis

And shocked to see Daya on driving seat…..

Abhijeet: Daya chal yahi se khana kha ke chate hai…

Daya did not move but just by eyes singles Abhijeet to seat inside the car…

Abhijeet have no choice other than obey the order as he will not able to carry Daya till restaurant….. Especially when Daya was angry on him…

They started their journey…. Daya stopped the car at 4 star hotel…. His favorite hotel… Abhijeet was shocked…

Abhijeet: abbey yeh kya hai (He knows that Daya will make him pay a huge amount of bill)

Daya just say: saja…..

and move both had dinner together in hole dinner Abhijeet trying to talk with Daya…. but Daya is busy with his favorite food items and not play any attention to Abhijeet's efforts …. At end

Abhijeet trying to make Daya happy: Daya kuch desert bhi khate hai….. ice cream mangate hai….

Daya look at Abhijeet and in determining tone: nahi (Abhijeet was suppressed as desserts that too Ice cream is weak point of Daya and now he is only saying no to it)

Abhijeet in teasing tone: chal thik hai teri marji….. mere paise bach gaye…..

Daya as usual move from hotel before bill reach to Table and Abhijeet joins him after paying bill amount…

After that Abhijeet soon realized the reason behind nahi for desert by Daya…. whn Daya park qualis at four bungalows famous ice scream parlor….. so many people are enjoying ice cream after ordering it in car…..

Daya opens the window and order for two choco chips ice-creams… soon waiter deliver it with bill… Daya move out from car and signal Abhijeet to do the same….. Abhijeet in confusion obey the order…..

Daya took both Ice creams from waiter and order him: bill inko dena…..

Abhijeet nodded helplessly and pay the bill… when he turn to see Daya surprised a bit as Daya is seating on passenger seat and busy in eating ice cream…

Abhijeet move to driving seat and after settling on seat…

Abhijeet question to Daya: tu yaha kya kar raha hai….

Daya in childish tone: arre mai khate khate gadi kaise chalaunga…

Abhijeet: aain….. (he extended his hand to take one ice cream from Daya's hand….. where Daya takes away ice cream from him...)

Daya in same childish way: mere ice cream ko hath mat lagana….

Abhijeet complained: arre tumne dono leliye toh mai kya karunga….

Daya instantly answer: tum gadi chalo….

Abhijeet look at him angrily and asked: ab yeh kya natak hai

Daya hear it and say only one word that makes Abhijeet smile and angry at same time: Saja

Abhijeet drive qualis to home in anger…. Where Daya in concentration and enjoying ice cream… He is doing some moves purposely so that he can tease Abhijeet…..

When they reach the home its 10 pm….. they move to their room got fresh and Abhijeet lye on his bed…. He is reading a book on forensic science…

When he heard a loud voice of TV… and channel is also not constant….. he in annoyed mood move out and saw Daya is shuffling channels with loud volume…..

Abhijeet move out and scold: Daya yeh kya bachpana hai….. TV ka volume kam karo or ek hi channel decide karona kya hai yeh sare channels shuffle kar rahai ho… or kab se yeh saja saja ki rat laga rakhi hai….. (unknowingly he speaks those words which are irritating him since ice cream parlor… where Daya did not share ice cream with him…. He stops for a minute and then…) Ab jao aapne kamre me jake so jao… chup chap

He turns in hopes that Daya will obey his orders but surprise comes in his way

Daya from behind: data kue muse ab muse bhuk lagi hai… muse abhi ke abhi pasta banake do….

Abhijeet turn in to surprise….. he just look at Daya in shocking mode who is busy in shuffling TV channels…

Daya look at Abhijeet who is still on his place: arre jaldi jao muse jor se bhuk lagi hai…..

Abhijeet like a robot move towards kitchen and started making pasta…..

In hall Daya rolling chair up and down… And changing TV channels continuously… volume of the TV is still high….. Which is irritating Abhijeet inside the kitchen ….. he is murmuring while cooking…..

Abhijeet to himself: shaant ho jao Abhijeet shant ho jao…. Abhi kuch or bologe na toh pata nahi or kya kya pakana padega…..

At this time he heard a familiar ring tone…. He check the watch, its 12.30 am…. He surprised that who is calling him at this time…. He off the gas stow and move to his room and check the caller ID… he rush out and

Plead to Daya: Daya yaar please volume kam kar ACP sir ka phone hai….. But Daya ignore and continue with Channel shuffling in same loud tone…

Abhijeet nodes helplessly and move to kitchen and receive the call…

Abhijeet on call: hello sir…

ACP: kaha hai woh….

Abhijeet (a smile appears on his face on concern of ACP sir): sir woh hall me hai….. TV dekh raha hai….

ACP: kuch ghussa kam hua ussaka…

Abhijeet in helpless tone: nahi abhi bhi naak lal hi hai sahab ki…..

ACP in fatherly tone: tum bhi na Abhijeet dekha kitana ghussa ho gaya woh….. pata nahi tum kab sudharoge…..

Abhijeet in bit false anger: haan manta hue sir ki galati meri hai per ghussa hone ki koi limit bhi toh ho…. Arre favorite hotel me khana ho gaya… fir ICE creams khali…. (in low tone) muse toh khane hi nahi di…. (here ACP smiles on Childish complaint of his 2nd in command) yeh sab kam tha ki raat ke 12.30 baje aapke ladale shehejade musase Pasta mang rahai hai….

ACP instantly continues Abhijeet's statement: or tum bana rahai ho….

Abhijeet in irritation: haan…

ACP strait away declare: Abhijeet tumne hi bigad ke rakha hai usse….

Abhijeet in confusion: AAIN aap ka kya matlab hai sir…..

ACP: matlab aaise ussaki her ek jidd puri karoge toh woh toh din bha din or bhi jiddi banata jayega na…

Abhijeet with helpless tone: toh mai kya karu sir

ACP instantly give solution to snr inspector: dat do usse….

Abhijeet ask question to ACP which make him unanswerable: aap ne kabhi data hai usse… aaisi bato ke liye….. aap se bhi toh jidd karta hai….

ACP did not comment: hmmmmm samaj gaya… chalo tum pasta banao or raat bhar me usse mana lena… kal subah tum dono ko duty join karni hai…. All the best

Abhijeet in helpless tone: thank you sir

After cutting the call Abhijeet serve Pasta in bowl and turn to move towards Daya….. but when he turn found Daya standing at his back side….. TV volume is no more there… He wanted to say something but Daya took bowl and move towards couch in lounge…

After 2-3 spoon Daya started coughing….. Abhijeet immediately took some water, move towards him…. Give him water, and pat on his back… after making him relax…..

Abhijeet in anger: abbey dhire khane ki adat dal de….. kal agar me nahi rahue sambhalne ke liye toh…..

Daya look at him in more anger: kue kaha ja rahai ho tum… ussake pass hi ja rahai honge….. tumhe toh ussi ki fikar hai na…

Abhijeet tease him to relax the situation: haan bilkul itana pyaar joh hai woh….

Daya in more angry: haan musase bhi pyaara na

Abhijeet instantly: haan bilkul tumse bhi pyaara….

Daya in ager throw pillow on him which is on nearby sofa….

Abhijeet asked in innocent way: arre kya hua,… tumne hi toh pucha…..

Daya in anger: haan toh bol nahi sakte ki mai sab se jada pyaara hue (with childish tone)

Abhijeet in smiling but show as if he is shocked: yeh kisane kaha

Daya in proud tone: muse pata hai

Abhijeet tease: toh kue puch rahao ho…. Or itanisi bat pe naraj bhi ho gaye

Daya: haan ho gaya toh kya…..meri marjy mai jis bhi bat ke liye naraj ho jau…..

Abhijeet: AAIN….

Daya explain: dekhana favorite resto me khana… fir 2-2 ice creams or ab yeh Worlds testiest pasta kha raha hue…. (in helpless tone) iss sab ke liye karna pata hai boss…..

Abhijeet throws pillow on Daya... Daya manage to move fast and enter in to Kitchen…

Daya started some cleaning work in kitchen….. while Abhijeet seats on sofa and think about whole incidence….. In this thinking process he slips on sofa only…. A sweet smile on his face while sleeping indicating that how much he enjoyed whole incidence … he efforts to make Daya jealous, Daya's Saja….. his anger and then in last a soft conversation..

Daya came out from kitchen after all cleaning work and look at sleeping and smiling Abhijeet a boyish grin appears on his face too… he goes to Abhijeet's room and takes blanket and pillow with him after adjusting pillow to restrain Abhijeet to fall from Sofa he cover him with blanket…. And move towards his room… and soon fast in to sleep with same satisfactory smile on face…

* * *

See I can imagine a broad smile on your face….. IF it is there and My story is playing a small role to appear it on your face….. please do review for this story.,… thanks fro reading…


End file.
